


【盾冬】月球假日

by flymetothemoon16



Series: 冬兵以外，全员Alpha [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bondage, Cock Rings, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 那个笑话是怎么讲的来着？老婆在结婚纪念日说要在家给你一个惊喜，于是你提前下班早早回到家洗完澡光着身子冲出来——发现你所有的朋友们都聚集在客厅里面，表情惊恐。冬冬以外全员Alpha系列，隐含的凹冬倾向





	

那个笑话是怎么讲的来着？老婆在结婚纪念日说要在家给你一个惊喜，于是你提前下班早早回到家洗完澡光着身子冲出来——发现你所有的朋友们都聚集在客厅里面，表情惊恐。

冷笑话中往往蕴藏着世间的真理。

当然，并不是什么结婚纪念日啦。他也不会有妻子。他是一个Omega，按照三十年代的老话来说，史蒂夫应该是他的丈夫才对。不过现在是21世纪了，他们是丈夫和丈夫，Omega不会再被禁锢在家里，而他在两个月前得到了他的新工作——中士、冬兵和美国队长之后的第四份工作：月亮上的守墙人。

人类在外太空的第一道防线，听上去是很光荣啦。待遇也不错，有一整个月球基地，十几个房间，客厅、休息室、图书室和娱乐间，都是他一个人的。监测地外威胁的工作自有机器去干，他只需要把这些机器看好并且在万一的危急时刻出来打架——其余的时间，他想做什么都行。

不管是用各种玩具舒舒服服的自己玩儿，还是和史蒂夫一边视频一边说着肉麻的情话……反正月亮上只有他一个人，一点也不用担心被别人看见。这种安全感让巴基几乎是心满意足了。

但这份工作有唯一的一点不好：离地球太远了。

史蒂夫在地球上，他接任了神盾局长，每天都有数不清的危机要去关心，根本没有可能擅离职守，更别说跑到月亮上来了。他呢，也不可能周末飞回去度个假，月亮离地球38.4万公里呢，而且在必要之外动用地月飞船的话，油钱可都是要从他和史蒂夫的工资里扣的。

偷跑一趟就足够让他们下辈子都卖身给神盾局了。

所以，当史蒂夫告诉他这周有机会来看他，还神秘兮兮的说要给他一个惊喜的时候，巴基简直兴奋得要晕过去了。

而且下周就是情人节了呀，会想到那方面去不是很正常的吗？

所以……事情就变成这个样子了。

 

他哼着歌把自己好好地清洗了一遍，洗了澡，刮了胡子，剃了毛发，把后面的小洞也灌得又热又软。躺在浴缸里头，带上了手套，闭着眼睛想象着那是史蒂夫的手指在玩弄自己的小洞。

史蒂夫、史蒂夫、史蒂夫，他饿了两个月了，身体实在想要得厉害，快感不一会就强得叫他有些受不住，开始胡乱而粗暴地刺激自己。阴茎很快硬了起来，他拿起一个早就准备好的阴茎环套了上去，咔地一声扣拢——很痛，巴基抽了口气，但强烈的兴奋感压过了痛楚，他近乎残虐地握紧自己无法释放的阴茎，喘着气，将一条粉红的丝带在上面绑了个蝴蝶结。

那玩意可怜巴巴地抬着头，等着史蒂夫来将它解放，好好宠爱它——史蒂夫会亲亲它，夸奖它吗？它这么可爱，又听话。

还有同样乖巧的小洞。巴基分开双腿踏在浴缸边缘，用金属手指分开屁股两边的臀肉，将小洞撑得圆圆的，然后拿起浸泡在热水里的肛塞，慢慢推进去。他喜欢这种温暖的，被填得满满的感觉。但史蒂夫的阴茎比这更好。Alpha的阴茎更粗、更长，热度和硬度也比橡胶玩具舒服得多，翘起的弧度每次都能把他肠子戳得发麻。还有那个结，史蒂夫在他体内成结的时候他只能抽着气发出无声的尖叫，那种在高潮边缘濒临崩溃的痛苦和快感……

“好、好想要……”

他吞了下口水，舔舔嘴唇，扭动着臀部，自己往那圆润淫荡的屁股上用力拍了两巴掌，把还有小半截露在外面的肛塞打进去。湿润的拍打声听上去黏糊糊的，屁股热辣辣地痛，他想象着史蒂夫看到他屁股上红痕时的眼神——他会兴奋得眼睛发红，一下把他拎起来，手臂环在肚子上拦腰抱起，狠狠地打他的屁股吗？光是想着就兴奋得不行，巴基打自己屁股的手忍不住又加了两分力气，玩具几乎完全被吞进了小洞里，硬邦邦地戳着他的肠壁，挤压着腺体，前面被束缚的阴茎更加胀痛了。

等一会，再坚持一下，巴基安慰着自己，费了好大劲才吃力地扶着墙壁从浴缸里站起来。他草草地擦拭了一下自己的身体，屁股和大腿内侧的皮肤上还满是湿黏的润滑剂。他光着身子，赤着脚走到客厅，看了一眼监视器——神盾局的地月飞船已经通过了自动识别系统，正在降落。

他得快一点了。

从礼物盒里挑出一个玫红色的塞口球带上，然后再用粉红的丝带在脖子上系上蝴蝶结，胸前夹上两枚心形的乳夹。他抽空往镜子里看了一眼，被口水打湿的橡胶塞口球闪着异常妖艳淫靡的光泽，镜子里面的人脸颊红红的，眼睛湿汪汪的，被束缚和虐待的样子看上去又可怜又兴奋。

就是……就是很想要呀……

想要被史蒂夫凶巴巴地、好像控制不住一样地粗鲁对待，巴基知道自己是有一点这方面的小癖好啦，不过，任性也是Omega的特权呀。

他拿出眼罩和手铐，走到客厅正中的沙发上坐下之后，先蒙上眼睛，然后再将双手背到背后，铐上手铐，拔下上面的钥匙用脚踹了出去——让史蒂夫慢慢去找吧。

完全准备好之后，他兴奋又激动地半躺在沙发上，双腿分开，听着自己急促的心跳声等待史蒂夫的到来。

沉重的气密门开合的机械音……他进来了，正在隔离舱里换衣服……脚步声走到了门口……

“假日快乐！！”

在开门声响起的同时，巴基兴奋地喊了出来，但因为塞口球他只能发出一些模糊的呜咽声。而对面也并没有像他想象中一样地扑上来。

他听到了猛地抽了一口气的声音——

不是一个人，而是，有很多个——

惊讶而沉重的呼吸声。

复数的Alpha信息素的气味骤然充斥了整个空间。

哦，操。

史蒂夫不会把所有人都带来了吧，巴基后知后觉地想。

不想活了。

 

最怕空气突然安静，一秒、两秒、三秒——然后前美国队长，他们的头儿就像被按下开关一样扑了出去，用身体挡在巴基前面开始手忙脚乱的想找件外套什么的给他盖住——四秒、五秒、六秒，即使屏住呼吸，Alpha们皮肤上的每一个毛孔也都能感觉到空气中惊恐的Omega信息素在强烈刺激之下兴奋地漫溢。“你穿的是连体制服，队长。”

终于有人发声提醒，史蒂夫一愣，然后一把抱起还处于僵直状态中的巴基冲了出去，就在走廊上最近的一个房间里甩上了门。

其他人都长长地出了一口气。

“哦，这可真是……”托尼开口想说点什么，发现所有人都还是一脸神游天外般的表情。他耸了耸肩。“你们觉得这次他俩几天能完事？”

像是回应他的问题，从那个被诅咒的房间里传来了轰然一声什么东西撞到墙面上的声音，模糊的尖叫（那声音一定够大了），然后是碰、碰、碰、碰、碰，一下接一下地有规律的撞击声。

“我说，咱们不能站在客厅门口干听着吧？”

像是被雷劈过又终于恢复了行动力的众人，手脚僵硬地在背景音的伴奏里往客厅走，挨个地坐到了沙发上。有人想要打开电视制造点什么别的声音——“遥控器在哪？”

“……没找着，巴基知道吧？”山姆说着，在身下的沙发上到处找来找去，他发现自己摸到了一手湿粘滑腻的无色液体。“这玩意是啥？！”新任美国队长尖叫起来。

不忍直视。

“我要出去透透气。”雷神说，他站起来就直接开始往外走，真是随便啊你们这些外星人。“我也去。”山姆说着，起身跟了上去，Alpha深色的脸颊上几乎能看出充血来，他没有擦手，眼神闪烁。

“外面是真空。”娜塔莎拉了他一把。

“呃，我穿宇航服去！”

“……那我去厨房弄点沙拉吧，长途旅行之后还有点饿。”娜塔莎撩了撩头发，解释道。她看了一眼旺达，“要不要一起去？”

刚分化不久的少女Alpha显然还不太习惯这种冲击性的场面，呆呆地站在沙发旁边，娜塔莎的邀请就像是天降救星一样。“嗯，好，好啊。”

客厅里面瞬间又少掉了一半的人。

“人少了之后空气清新多了。”托尼吐槽着，“月球基地的空调系统还是不行。”

现在这里只剩下他、特查拉、克林特和洛根四个人了。鹰眼是个Beta，是队伍里唯一不太受信息素剧烈碰撞影响的人。洛根的话，既然他没有在第一时间扑上去把巴基拖进卧室那么也还好。特查拉一向保持着他国王的风度，淡然有礼，处变不惊——托尼摸了摸自己的鼻子，他也不想显得太过失态。“我们来打牌吧。”他拿起了茶几上放着的一副扑克（巴恩斯一个人是怎么玩扑克的？），提议说。

从隔壁房间里猛然发出了一声高昂而短促的尖叫，托尼怀疑在外面的散步的两个人隔着接近真空的稀薄月球大气层也能听见巴恩斯的叫床声。

他们开始面无表情地打桥牌。

 

史蒂夫将他双腿分开抱起脊背压在墙上，一把扯掉了肛塞，太过强烈的快感让他感觉自己的内脏都被扯出来了——但下一秒，史蒂夫就填满了他，开始快速而凶狠地操他。20公分长的超级士兵性器打桩一样地操进他柔软、湿润、痉挛着的小洞里面，他的嘴被堵住了，手握成拳头不停地捶打着身后的墙壁，眼泪和口水黏糊糊地浸透了束缚物。

史蒂夫把他按在墙上一连操了几百下，然后又把他扔进床垫里脸朝下跪趴着狠操起来。他的脸埋在被子里，整个人都被屁股里面那根大玩意朝前顶去，几乎没有办法呼吸。头脑里面闷绝的快感像是要爆炸一样——史蒂夫突然抓着他的后颈把他拎起来，扯掉了眼罩和塞口球。

他几乎没有意识到自己尖叫得有多么厉害。

“再来……再来一次……”

他全身发抖，脸朝下地趴在床上，努力侧过头去看史蒂夫，仍然被束缚着的双手在身后扭动着恳求。史蒂夫把他翻过来，那双结实有力的长腿立即就搁上了金发男人的肩膀，他们又来了一次。

到最后他都不记得史蒂夫是什么时候给他解开阴茎环的了，他整个人都软了，光用后面的小穴就高潮了好几次，快要脱水。史蒂夫瘫在他身边，两个人躺在湿乎乎皱巴巴可以直接扔掉的床单和被子里面眼神发虚地望着天花板，他的双手还被铐在背后，史蒂夫拉了一下手铐，纹丝不动。

“血清也需要休息……”金发男人咕哝着，“……你把钥匙放哪了？”

“外面……”巴基有气无力地哼了一声，“我把它扔地上了……”

他们是格林威治时间九点多到的月球，在玩了两个小时牌，一起动手做饭并且吃完了午饭，午睡，看了两部电影（透过巨幅落地窗，在漆黑的太空背景上放映的电影观影效果确实不错），吃光了巴基自己烤制的蛋糕和爆米花存货之后，正在划拳决定谁去做晚饭的时候，才看到他们的局长裹在一块抹布一样的床单里，头发乱糟糟的，肩头上满是手印淤青，狼狈不堪却又神清气爽地走出来。

“嗯……你们有在地上看到一把手铐的钥匙吗？”

沉默。

“……巴基说他准备做饭招待大家。”

 

“所以你们只是来度周末？”

煎蛋饼、烤土豆、鸡肉卷和牛肉汤，布鲁克林老式家常菜加上毛子风格的晚餐，穿着围裙的巴基将最后一道菜端上来之后好奇地问在座的Alpha们，脸上还带着可疑的微笑，显然，他已经被喂得很饱了。

“本来是度假的。”克林特和托尼一边用叉子干架抢着最后一块煎蛋饼一边吞着嘴里的食物含糊不清地说。“但是最近纽约事件比较多，眼看着就要休不成假，史蒂夫就提议来月球度周末。”

“可是史蒂夫告诉我是惊喜——”

“看到我们你不高兴吗？”没有抢到蛋饼，托尼严肃地用叉子点了点空盘，“而且这可不能怪我们，是史蒂夫拦着不让。虽然你的发情期已经趋于稳定了，不过也请你们考虑一下，这里在座的诸位，可都是Alpha。”（我不是——嘴里被食物塞满的克林特只能举手示意。）

“吃饭。”娜塔莎也严肃地举起叉子，塞了托尼一嘴鸡肉卷。

巴基笑了笑，落座下来，他突然想起一件事。“这次来了月球，下次我发情期的时候，还能请到结合假吗？”

“这次我们是用复仇者年会的名义来的，不占用你们的休假。”山姆说，接任美国队长之后他越发清楚这些官僚主义的琐事了。“这趟旅行的油费还可以分开报销到我们每人每个月的外勤费用额度里面去，省下来的钱够史蒂夫单独再来一趟的了。”

“这是史蒂夫想出来的吗？”巴基呻吟了一声，他那个越来越会当神盾局长的丈夫对着他眨了眨眼，露出一个愉快的微笑。

晚饭之后，他们一起在月球上溜达，只有地球六分之一重力的地方，散步起来也好像更加惬意。旺达从基地上抱着一大团空气走出来，数百立方米的空气，在红色的精神力量中悬浮着就像一个巨大的肥皂泡。他们套在泡泡里面，穿着便服漫步在月球上，跳远、赛跑，在环形山下面照相，互相打赌能不能在只有六分之一重力的地方举起托尔的锤子，还去看了阿姆斯特朗插下的国旗。

“这里真安静啊。”

他们坐在基地不远处的一座环形山下面，以旺达为中心围成一团，所有人都紧密无间地挤在一起，好像手拉手出来郊游的小朋友。巴基左手挽着史蒂夫，右手挽着娜塔莎，将头靠在金发男人的肩膀上。“我很喜欢这里。”他微笑着说。

“寂寞吗？”史蒂夫轻声问他，巴基摇了摇头。

他们安静、亲密地坐在一起，肩并肩看着巨大的蔚蓝色地球从月平线上升起来。

 

END.


End file.
